the_orcs_of_karakarfandomcom-20200215-history
Carnosaurians
Carnosaurian Racial Traits * Diverse Ability Scores: Your racial ability score modifiers are determined by your other racial traits, as detailed below. * Medium or Small: At 1st level, choose Medium or Small. You are a creature of the chosen size. Once this choice is made, it cannot be changed. You gain racial ability score and other modifiers based upon your size, as follows. ** Medium: +2 Strength, –2 Intelligence. You receive no other bonuses or penalties due to size. ** Small: +2 Dexterity, –2 Strength. You gain a +1 size bonus to Armor Class, a +1 size bonus to attack rolls, a –1 penalty to your Combat Maneuver Bonus and Combat Maneuver Defense due to size, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. * Dinosaurian: You are an humanoid with the dinosaurian subtype. You receive no bonuses or penalties for having this subtype. * Normal Speed: You have a base land speed of 30 feet if you are Medium, 20 feet if you are Small. * Low-Light Vision: You can see twice as far as humans in areas of low light, and can see any distance in moonlight. * Scent: You gain scent with a range of 5 feet. At character level 6th, the range of your scent increases to 30 feet. * Natural Armor: You gain a +1 natural armor bonus. At character level 10th, this bonus increases to +2. * Natural Weapons: You gain a bite attack. This is a primary natural attack which deals 1d4 points of damage if you are Medium, 1d3 points of damage if you are Small. * Racial Heritage: At 1st level, choose and gain one of the racial traits listed below. Once this choice is made, it cannot be changed. ** Allosaurus Clan: You can trace your ancestry to an ancient family of famed warrior kings. You gain a +2 racial bonus to Charisma. You can select the Allosaurid Heritage feat as a fighter bonus feat as if it was a combat feat. ** Maniraptor Clan: You come from a family known for producing small but lethal assassins. You gain a +2 racial bonus to Intelligence and can use your Intelligence score in place of your Wisdom score for the purpose of monk class features (including any feat you gain as a monk bonus feat, such as Stunning Fist). You can select the Coelurid Heritage feat as a monk bonus feat. ** Megaraptor Clan: You are descended from ruthless imperial centurions famous for their bloodlust and their short tempers. You gain a +2 racial bonus to Charisma. You can select the Coelurid Heritage feat with the barbarian's rage power class feature as if that feat was a rage a power. You retain the benefits of any feat you select in place of a rage power even when you are not raging. * Languages: You begin play speaking Orcish and Draconic. Additional languages you gain can be chosen from the list of all languages that are not secret languages (such as Druidic). Additional Racial Traits By taking either of the feats described in the Carnosaurian Feats section, a carnosaurian can acquire one or more of the additional racial traits listed below. * Claws (Ex): You gain two claw attacks. Each is a primary natural attack which deals 1d4 points of damage if you are Medium, 1d3 points of damage if you are Small. * Fast Movement (Ex): Your base speed increases by 10 feet. This speed increase stacks with all others. * Faster Movement (Ex): Your base speed increases by 10 feet. This speed increase stacks with all others. * Gripping Bite (Ex): Your bite attack grants the grab ability, usable whenever you hit with a bite attack. * Improved Bite (Ex): The damage dealt by your bite attack increases to 1d6 if you are Medium, 1d4 if you are Small. * Improved Talons (Ex): The damage dealt by your talon attacks increases to 1d6 if you are Medium, 1d4 if you are Small. * Leap (Ex): You gain a bonus on Acrobatics checks made to jump equal to one-half your hit dice (minimum +1) and always count as having a running start when jumping. * Leaping Charge (Ex): You can jump while charging, allowing you to ignore difficult terrain when charging. When you charge in this manner, you deal double damage with your claw attacks. * Pounce (Ex): You gain the pounce special attack whenever you are not mounted. This allows you to make a full attack whenever you charge while not mounted. * Primeval Mind (Ex): You are immune to charm effects and gain a +2 bonus on all Will saves. * Rake (Ex): You gain the rake special attack whenever your feet are bare. When using rake, you use your feet to make two claw attacks (or talon attacks, if you have talons instead of claws) at your full base attack bonus. * Talons (Ex): You gain two talon attacks. Each is a primary natural attack which deals 1d4 points of damage if you are Medium, 1d3 points of damage if you are Small. Category:Races of the Horde Category:Carnosaurians Category:Carnosauria Category:Dinosaurs